Ynospharim
by Adorithel
Summary: Diese FF handelt von Legolas der mit anderen versucht ein Mittel zu finden um Düsterwald aus den Fängen der Ynospharim zu befreien. Doch werden sie ihr Ziel überhaupt erreichen? Welchen Freunden kann Legolas wirklich vertrauen? BITTE BITTE REVIEWS! ;)
1. Default Chapter

Ynospharîm  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe gehört Tolkien und nicht mir (was eigentlich  
logisch ist)! Ich mache hier das nur zum Spaß und nicht um Geld zu verdienen... obwohl ich mit dieser Geschichte wohl eh keins verdienen würde ;) ... Aber naja, bitte nehm' es außerdem nicht so ernst wenn manche Sachen  
nicht ganz korrekt sind oder nicht so genau dem Werk von Tolkien entsprechen und Manches gar nicht sein kann! Ich kenn mich sooo gut auch  
wieder nicht aus... hähä schluck  
  
Ansonsten, viel Spaß beim Lesen meiner ersten FF!  
  
1.Kapitel  
  
Die Lichtung  
  
Drei Gestalten, eine hochgewachsene Person mit der Statur eines Elben, ein etwas kleinerer Mensch mit längeren Haaren und ungepflegten Bart und ein kleines aber keinesfalls schmächtiges Wesen mit schwerer Rüstung und langem geflochtenen Vollbart, ein Zwerg, saßen vor einer Wegkreuzung. Sie sahen alle etwas erschöpft aus, denn sie waren schon lange Zeit unterwegs. Nun unterhielten sie sich. Doch die Art wie sie sprachen, ließ niemanden vermuten, dass sie die besten Freunde waren.  
  
„Nein!", der Elb machte ein entschlossenes Gesicht. Er verengte seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen als er wütend auf den grimmig hereinblickenden Zwerg hinabschaute. „Du hast doch keinen einzigen richtigen Grund. Es geht dir nur um dein eigenes Wohl und um deine Bequemlichkeit. Es ist töricht jetzt vom Weg abzuweichen. In der Nähe sind Uruk-hai gesichtet worden. Außerdem gilt dieser Wald als gefährlich und man erzählt sich, dass in diesem Wald schon einige Male unerklärliche Dinge geschehen sind. Elben und Menschen betreten ihn nur in größter Not und versuchen ihn wenn möglich zu meiden. Wir würden uns doch nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen!".  
  
Legolas, Aragorn und Gimli befanden sich gerade, nach einem langen Marsch durch eine endlos weite Steppe, an einer kleinen Wegkreuzung. Nach der langen Strecke, die sich schon in glühender Hitze, durch das hüfthohe Gras, was jedoch Gimli schon bis zum Kinn reichte, ohne kühlenden Schatten umhergewandert waren, kam ihnen nun diese kleine Abzweigung vor dem großen Wald sehr gelegen. Die großen Bäume spendeten ihnen den nötigen Schatten und die drei Freunde saßen auf dem Boden und berieten welchen Weg sie einschlagen sollten. Naja, sie berieten sich nicht wirklich. Eher stritten sie sich und jeder wollte seine eigene Meinung durchsetzten. Der Hauptweg führte breit und mit quadratischen Steinen gepflastert, weiter am Wald vorbei. Diesen Weg waren sie auch bis jetzt gefolgt, doch plötzlich zweigte sich ein kleiner Pfad ab der mitten in den, den drei Freunden noch unbekannten, Wald führte.  
  
„Aber das schafft uns eine Zeitersparnis von über 15 Wegstunden. Mit ein paar Uruks werden wir doch fertig. Auch wenn ich erschöpft bin. Mein Kampfeswille ist noch nicht völlig erloschen! Außerdem, es sind nur Geschichten und Gerüchte denen du Glauben schenkst. Ich denken sowieso nicht das wir hier auf irgendwelche Gefahren stoßen werden.". Gimli verteidigte seine Meinung mit allen Mitteln. Er schnaubte Legolas unfreundlich an und sah ihm dabei wütend in die Augen. Sie waren schon die letzten 48 Tage ununterbrochen unterwegs und hatten nur kurze Pausen eingelegt. Sie hatten seit den letzten 5 Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen und nur im Gehen gegessen. Gimli wirkte erschöpft. Er ging langsam und sein Gesicht wirkte etwas zerknirscht. Seine Kleidung war schon schweißdurchnässt und klebte an seinem Körper. Auch sein Bart war von dem losen Staub und Dreck aus der Steppenlandschaft ziemlich verdreckt und knotig. Durch den wenigen Schlaf hatten sich dunkle Schatten unter seinen müden Augen gebildet. Der Elb war eigentlich genauso müde wie der Zwerg, doch versuchte er es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er bewegte sich mit denselben leichten und gewandten Bewegungen wie immer doch sein Blick war etwas trüb und müde. „Gut!", erwiderte er. Nach der Anstrengung der letzten Tage hatte er nun keinen Nerv mehr sich mit Gimli zu streiten. „Lassen wir Aragorn entscheiden welche Richtung wir einschlagen sollten. Er führt uns und hat uns noch nie enttäuscht. Er wird wissen welcher für uns der beste Weg ist." Als Aragorn nicht antwortete sah Legolas fragend zu ihm hin und musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass Aragorn ihrem Gespräch gar nicht gefolgt war. Er saß etwas abseits und blickte nachdenklich in die Ferne. Legolas konnte sich schon denken, warum Aragorn so nachdenklich und erst war. „Er denkt sicher an seine Frau.", flüsterte er Gimli leise zu. Als Gimli ihn fragend anblickte erwiderte er: „Sie ist doch schwanger. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Wir bekamen doch vor ein paar Tagen eine Nachricht von Andolor aus Minas Tirith.". Nach Gimlis Nicken zu urteilen fiel es ihm nach diesem kleinen Denkanstoß wieder ein. Es war wirklich mal Zeit eine Pause einzulegen. Vor etwa 16 Tagen waren sie dem Boten Andolor begegnet der ihnen die frohe Botschaft von Arwens Schwangerschaft überbracht hatte. Seitdem war Aragorn öfters in Gedanken versunken. Er machte sich große Sorgen um das Wohl seiner Frau und das, ihres noch ungeborenen Kindes. „Wir sollten ihn jetzt trotzdem fragen, denn wenn wirklich Gefahren in der Nähe sind sollten wir nicht so lange an einem Ort verweilen.". Legolas schien entschlossen und so hielt ihn Gimli auch nicht auf, als er langsam auf Aragorn zuschritt. Legolas legte seine Hand auf Aragorns Schulter, wobei er an dem leichten Zucken bemerkte, dass ihn Aragorn nicht kommen gehört hatte. „Man bedim len¹, Aragorn?" Aragorn sah ihn entgeistert an, bis er begriff was Legolas ihm zu sagen versuchte. „Ach ja, die Kreuzung. Es tut mir Leid Legolas ich war gerade in Gedanken.". Sie diskutierten ein wenig über die verschiedenen Vorgehensweisen, während Gimli langsam drohte an einem Baumstamm wegzunicken. Doch Legolas bemerkte schnell, dass Aragorn nicht ganz bei der Sache war. Immer wieder schweifte sein Blick ins Leere und er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu was Legolas ihm riet. Nach kurzer Zeit beschloss Aragorn, das es wahrscheinlich sicherer wäre dem Weg am Waldrand entlang, zu folgen, dass man aber das Risiko doch eingehen könne, den kürzeren Pfad durch den Wald zu nehmen. Er wollte nun endlich seine schon viel zu lange Reise beenden. „Und wenn wir auf Uruk-hai treffen, werden wir ihnen schon das fürchten lehren."Aragorn schien sich seiner Meinung sicher zu sein, hielt aber dennoch den Griff seines Schwertes Andùril fest in der Hand ...als würde er daran Schutz suchen. „Ja", Gimli, der wieder aus seinem Dämmerzustand erwacht war, stieß einen Kampfesschrei aus, „wir werden unser Land zu verteidigen wissen. Uruk-hai haben auf unserem Land nichts zu suchen!" Doch Legolas hatte dabei kein gutes Gefühl. Er wusste genau, dass man Aragorn nun nicht mehr von seiner Meinung abbringen könnte, doch er wusste ebenso, was in manchen unerforschten Wäldern für Gefahren lauerten und es behagte ihm gar nicht das letzte Stück ihres Weges nun durch diesen unbekannten Wald zu nehmen.  
  
Als sie die Straße verließen und in Richtung Wald marschierten, sah sich Legolas genau um und bemerkte schnell den seltsamen Boden auf dem sie gingen. Leise flüsterte er leise zu Aragorn: „Tiro i dalaf. ² ". Als Aragorn daraufhin ebenfalls auf den Boden sah, bemerkte er, dass der gesamte Waldboden mit einem feinen Rankengeflecht bewuchert war. Durch es hindurch konnten keine kleineren Pflanzen wachsen und nur die großen Bäume standen prachtvoll nebeneinandergereit und konnten sich gegen dieses hartnäckige Geflecht durchsetzten. Genau wie der Boden, schienen auch die Baumkronen miteinander verwuchert zu sein. Obwohl die Sonne im Zenit stand, fielen durch das Blätterdach nur einzelne Sonnenstrahlen, die es aber dennoch den drei Gefährten möglich machten sich mühsam einen Weg durch diesen undurchdringlichen Wald zu bahnen.  
  
Als die Abenddämmerung einbrach erreichten sie schließlich eine Lichtung. Sie wirkte wie ein kleiner unscheinbarer Fleck im großen Wald. Das Seltsame an ihr war jedoch, dass sich dieses seltsame Geflecht nur bis zu ihrem Rand vorwagte. Die gesamte Lichtung war voll von Gräsern und Blumen die in allen Farben zu leuchten schienen. Sie wirkte im Gegensatz zum restlichen Wald wie eine kleine Oase in der man Schutz sucht, vor dem Zorn des Waldes. Da auf der Lichtung keine Bäume wuchsen legte sich das rötliche Licht der Abenddämmerung wie ein feiner Glanz auf die Lichtung und ließ die Gefährten ihre Umgebung viel besser und leichter wahrnehmen als in dem finsteren Wald.  
  
Als sich Aragorn die Sträucher, Gräser und Blumen auf der Lichtung genauer ansah bemerkte er, dass alle völlig andere Formen und Farben besaßen wie er es aus Gondor oder Rohan gewöhnt war. Auch den runden und geschwungenen Formen aus Bruchtal ähnelten diese Blätter und Pflanzen nicht. Aragorn stand vor einem Rätsel. Er war zwar schon oft in fremden Ländern gewesen, doch noch nie war ihm seine Umgebung so fremd und eigenartig vorgekommen. „Was könnte das nur für ein Wald sein...?" Fragend blickte er zu Legolas, der aber damit beschäftigt war die Lichtung ganz genau nach lauernden Gefahren zu durchsuchen. Also sprach er weiter, mit der Hoffung das ihm jemand Gehör schenkte: „Nach meinen Überlegungen müssten wir uns in der Nähe von Düsterwald befinden. Doch das kann er nie und nimmer sein. Dessen bin ich mir sicher." Selbst Legolas, Thranduils Sohn, dessen Heimat Düsterwald war und der mit den Wäldern Mittelerdes vertraut war fühlte sich in diesem Wald unbehaglich. „Dies ist nie und nimmer Düsterwald. Ich kenne jeden verborgenen Winkel meiner Heimat und dies ist garantiert keiner. Dieser Wald strahlt etwas Seltsames und Unheimliches aus. Aber wir werden es nicht schaffen den ganzen Wald ohne Rast zu durchqueren. Außerdem bin sehr erschöpft. Ich denke wir sollten auf dieser Lichtung dir Nacht verbringen. Sie stahlt im Gegensatz zum restlichen Wald eine Art Ruhe aus." „Ja ich denke es auch dass wir endlich mal eine Pause einlegen sollten. Seit Tagen haben wir nichts Richtiges mehr gegessen und mal eine ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen. Tolo! Lugin! ³" Das erste Wort was Gimli in Sindarin erlernte war Lugin. Weil er es eigentlich immerzu brauchte, war Lugin genau das richtige Wort um Gimlis Wünschen Ausdruck zu verleihen denn es bedeutete soviel wie „Ich habe Hunger ".  
  
Als sie auf der Lichtung genügend trockenes Feuerholz gefunden hatten, machte sich Gimli daran ein kleines Feuer zu zünden. Aragorn wunderte es nur, dass sich auf dem Waldboden außerhalb der Lichtung nicht ein Holzstück finden ließ. Der Boden auf dem Pflanzengewächs schien wie leergefegt. Als sie sich dann zusammensetzten, war die Dämmerung schon weiter vorgeschritten und es wurde langsam dunkel. Plötzlich hörte Legolas ein raschelndes Geräusch aus einem der Bäume am andern Ende der Lichtung. Da seine beiden Freunde darauf allerdings nicht eingingen, oder es auch nicht gehört hatten, ignorierte er es und widmete sich wieder seinen zwei Weggefährten. Als das Geräusch allerdings noch einmal und nun in verstärkten Maße zurückkehrte riss Legolas seinen Kopf in Richtung des Geräuschs um sehen zu können was diesen Laut von sich gegeben hatte. Aragorn und Gimli schienen es immer noch nicht gehört zu haben, denn sie fragten leise: „Legolas? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir. Was ist denn los?" „Mir kommt es schon die ganze Zeit so vor, als ob wir beobachtet werden", flüsterte Legolas ebenso leise zurück. Genau in diesem Moment ertönte ein Rascheln von einem etwas näheren Baum, sodass Aragorn und Gimli es nun auch wahrnahmen. Blitzschnell zog Aragorn sein Schwert doch Legolas hatte schon einen Pfeil abgeschossen, der zischend durch die Luft sauste. Sie hörten ein dumpfes Geräusch und etwas schlug auf dem Boden auf. Sofort wollte Aragorn zu dem nahen Baum laufen, um zu sehen wen oder was Legolas mit einem gezielten, tödlichen Pfeil getroffen hatte und ob es vielleicht noch mehr davon gab. Doch er wurde sofort von Legolas aufgehalten, denn er hielt Aragorn am Arm fest und sagte ruhig: „Es war nur ein Eichhörnchen. Kein Grund zur Sorge.".  
  
Dank der unglaublichen Gabe der Elben sehr weit und gut sehen zu können erkannte Legolas das kleine Tier das zu Boden gefallen war sofort. Erleichtert atmeten die Gefährten auf. Ein Kampf mit den Uruk-hai hätte ihnen nach einem so anstrengenden Tag noch gefehlt.  
  
Mitten durch die Lichtung hindurch floss ein kleiner Bach von dem man unaufhörlich ein leises Plätschern vernahm. Er spaltete die Lichtung sozusagen in der Hälfte durch. Dieses ruhige und sanfte Fließen des Wassers vermittelte den drei Reisenden eine Ruhe und Behaglichkeit und sie fühlten sich fast wie geborgen auf dieser kleinen Lichtung. Dieser kleine Fleck im großen Wald war eigentlich genau das Gegenteil zum restlichen Wald. Während dieser ganz dunkel und bedrohlich wirkte und nur große und mächtige Bäume auf seinem kahlen Boden wuchsen, war diese Lichtung, von der sich senkenden Sonne, immer noch erhellt und auf ihren weichem Boden wuchsen viele kleine Kräuter, Gräser und Blumen die einen sehr aromatischen Duft verströmten, der ihre Sorge und Unbehaglichkeit ein wenig milderte. Der Fluss, gefüllt mit glasklarem, bläulich-silbern-glänzendem Wasser, floss gradewegs auf einen Felsen zu, der sich am Rande der Lichtung befand. Es sah so aus als gehöre dieser Felsen gar nicht in diese Lichtung hinein, da sie im gesamten Wald noch keine ähnlichen Gesteine zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. Er hatte eine fast pyramidenähnliche Form und schien schon viele Jahrtausende auf dieser Lichtung zu stehen, da er an vielen Stellen mit Moos bewachsen war. Was ihnen aber doch seltsam vorkam, war, dass der Fluss direkt in den Fels hineinzufliesen schien. Das lag daran, dass sich in diesem Felsen mit der Zeit ein tiefes Loch eingegraben hatte, denn das Wasser verschwand darin, um ein paar Meter weiter, an seinem Ende, wieder hinauszusprudeln.  
  
Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen, als die drei Gefährten gesättigt waren. Sie hatten das Eichhörnchen über dem Feuer gebraten. Auch wenn es nicht viel war, war es dennoch das erste warme Essen war sie seit Wochen zu sich genommen hatten. Ihren restlichen Hunger stillten sie dann noch mit ihrem letzten Proviant von Lembas, elbischem Wegbrot. Bevor sie sich jedoch zum Schlafen legten, berieten sie noch, wann sie Wache halten sollten. Die erste Wache musste Gimli übernehmen, der damit ganz und gar nicht einverstanden war. Er hatte sich so auf ein bisschen Schlaf gefreut. Danach folgten Legolas und Aragorn, deren Schicht bis zu nächsten Morgen ging. Gimlis Wache verlief, bis auf ein paar Geräusche der Eichhörnchen in den Bäumen am Rande der Lichtung, ohne Zwischenfälle. Die Stunden vergingen nur sehr mühsam und plötzlich fiel Gimli in einen leichten Halbschlaf. Er träumte von Lothlòrien als er Galadriel begegnete und erinnerte sich an ihr wertvolles Geschenk. Ihre drei Haarsträhnen trug er seitdem immer in einer kleinen goldenen Schatulle bei sich.  
  
Legolas' Träume ähnelten denen von Gimli sehr. Auch er befand sich in Lòrien und unterhielt sich mit Haldir über die seltsamen Wirkungen des Entwassers auf die Hobbits. Sie lachten und trieben Späße mit ihren Freunden Merry und Pippin während Gandalf nur daneben stand und übertrieben den Kopf schüttelte während er versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Plötzlich hörten sie laute grummelnde Geräusche die immer näher kamen... In diesem Moment wachte Legolas auf. Mit einem Blick auf Gimli wurde ihm klar, welches Geräusch ihn gerade geweckt hatte. Warum muss Gimli eigentlich immer so laut schnarchen? Legolas war wütend und wollte schon zu Gimli hingehen um ihn zu wecken und ihm seine Meinung zu sagen, aber dann überlegte er: ‚Gimli war doch für die erste Wache eingeteilt... warum schlief er denn dann? Auf diese Zwerge ist nun wirklich kein Verlass... kaum lässt man sie eine Zeit lang aus den Augen...' Während er sich innerlich über den Zwerg aufregte schlich er zu ihm hin und legte ihm sanft seine Hand über seine Nase. Legolas flüsterte einige elbische Wörter und plötzlich verstummte Gimlis lautes Schnarchen und sein Atem wurde ruhig und tief. Erleichtert atmete Legolas auf. Nun hatte er wenigstens während seiner Wache Ruhe vor einem schnarchenden Zwerg. Er ging ein wenig umher um sich die Beine zu vertreten und sah sich nochmals auf der Lichtung um. Eine große dunkle Wolke schob sich langsam vor den Mond, sodass die Lichtung nur noch spärlich durch das, durch die dicke Wolke hindurchdringende Mondlicht, erhellt war. Die ersten Stunden seiner Wache verliefen ruhig und problemlos. Fast wäre der Elb an einem Baumstumpf eingenickt doch plötzlich schreckte er auf. Legolas hörte seltsame Geräusche. Ihm schien es so als ob er leise Stimmen vernahm. Schnell zog er seinen Dolch, verhielt sich vollkommen geräuschlos und sah sich um. Ihm kam es vor, als ob die Stimmen immer näher kämen und lauter würden. Legolas versuchte zu verstehen was sie sagten doch die Sprache, die sie benutzten, war ihm unbekannt. Die Worte die diese Stimmen von sich gaben waren fein und sanft, aber auch gleichzeitig fordernd und befehlend. Sie wiederholte immer denselben Satz. Nur redeten sie nicht gleichzeitig, sodass in Legolas' Kopf ein reines Stimmengewirr entstand. Legolas versuchte auszumachen woher die Stimmen kamen, aber sie schienen nicht von einem bestimmten Punkt oder einer Person auf der Lichtung zu kommen denn die Stimmen drangen tief in seinen Kopf ein. Sie schienen ihm nicht an sein Ohr zu gelangen, sondern schienen tief in ihm selbst zu sein. Verwirrt und zitternd versuchte er die Stimmen zu ordnen. Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Stimmen aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben aber sie wurden nur immer lauter. Ihm stieg kalter Angstschweiß auf die Stirn. Was sollte das? Was waren das für Stimmen? Woher kamen sie so plötzlich? In diesem Moment vernahm er einen leichten Windhauch, der ihn kalt durchfuhr. Mit einem Mal zog die schwarze Wolke vor dem Mond fort, sodass der strahlende Schein des Vollmondes die wunderschöne Lichtung von neuem erhellte. Der Lichtschein erschien Legolas viel heller und leuchtender als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Trotz der Schönheit der Lichtung die ihn nun wieder umfing waren die fordernden Stimmen in seinem Kopf noch immer geblieben. Er wirbelte herum, als ob er hoffte sie damit wegschleudern zu können, doch dann blieb er plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. Das strahlende Mondlicht schien wie mit einem Strahl auf die kahle Felswand am Rande der Lichtung zu scheinen. Durch das Licht des Mondes strahlte der Felsen in allen nur erdenklichen Farben und es schienen sich Formen an der Felswand zu bilden. Sie verschwanden, und wieder tauchten neue Formen und Zeichen auf. Angezogen von diesem rätselhaften Schauspiel schlich er langsam darauf zu. Je näher er kam, desto lauter wurden die Stimmen, doch er nahm sie nur noch mit seinen halben Sinnen war. Die beleuchtete Wand strahlte so eine unwirkliche Kraft aus, die er sonst nur in Anwesenheit des Ringträgers in bitteren Stunden der Angst verspürt hatte. Doch es war eine noch stärkere Kraft, der sich sein Wille beugte, und er schlich nun unaufhaltsam auf die Felswand zu. Als er immer näher kam beobachtete er auf einmal, wie sich feine Linien aus dem Felsen hervorhoben. Legolas entdeckte das es Schriftzeichen waren. Als er es genauer betrachtete erkannte er dass es sich bei diesen Schriftzeichen um altes Elbisch, eine Art von Quenya, handelte doch Legolas wurde in seiner Kindheit in Düsterwald sehr gut in fremden Sprachen unterrichtet, sodass er es ohne Schwierigkeiten verstehen konnte. Es bedeutete soviel wie: „So machst du den Stein sichtbar, der dir mehr ermöglicht als du denken kannst, nimm du ihn, nur du der diese Inschrift liest. Sonst kommt Tod nach Mittelerde!" Er las es sich nochmals vor um sich noch mal klar zu machen was an dieser Felswand in goldenen Schriftzeichen geschrieben stand. „Pulich ech sarn tira, cen rim ertha sui ech nautho pulich. Mabo ech sen. Ab tol guruth an endor." Gerade als Legolas die letzte Silbe gesprochen hatte ertönte ein schallender Klang wie aus Hunderten von silbernen Trompeten. Er wirbelte herum, um herauszufinden woher dieses Geräusch kam. Gerade als er sich zur Mitte der Lichtung drehte und das schallende Geräusch langsam verstummte, bemerkte er, dass die Stimmen in seinem Kopf ebenfalls verschwunden waren. Doch bevor er sich darüber lange Gedanken machen konnte, sah er, dass etwas vom Boden aus der Mitte der Lichtung aufleuchtete. Als er seine Augen zusammen kniff und genauer hinsah, erblickte er den Ursprung des grellen Lichtes, das die ganze Lichtung mit seinem unnatürlichen Schimmer überzog. Es war ein Stein! Er war etwa faustgroß und rund, doch es war kein einfacher grauer Stein, wie man ihn in vielen Flüssen finden konnte, sondern er glänzte wie Mithril und war fein geschliffen wie die Edelsteine der drei elbischen Ringe. Als Legolas näher kam bemerkte er, dass dieser fremdartige Stein diese seltsam starke Kraft ausübte, die alles um ihn herum in seinen Bann zog. Als Legolas aufblickte bemerkte er plötzlich, wie Gimli auf den Stein zuschritt und ihn unaufhörlich anstarrte. Er war wohl durch das schallende Geräusch aufgewacht. Legolas wollte ihm ein begrüßendes Wort zurufen, als er bemerkte, dass Gimli immer schneller zu gehen schien und sich immer mehr dem Stein näherte. Auf einmal erinnerte sich Legolas an die Inschrift des Felsens: „..., nimm du ihn, nur du der diese Inschrift liest. Sonst kommt Tod nach Mittelerde!" Legolas schrie Gimli zu: „Nein, Gimli nimm nicht den Stein!" Doch Gimli schien ihn nicht zu hören. Er schritt weiter unaufhaltsam auf den Stein zu. „GIMLI!!!!", Legolas' Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, „DU DARFST IHN NICHT BERÜHREN!!!". Durch das entsetzte Schreien von Legolas war nun auch Aragorn aufgewacht. Als er bemerkte wie verzweifelt Legolas versuchte Gimli davon abzubringen den Stein zu nehmen, und erkannte, dass sich Gimli davon gar nicht zu stören schien, rannte er los, um Gimli aufzuhalten. Legolas war zu weit von den beiden entfernt, sodass es ihm nur noch übrig blieb weiterhin Gimli anzuschreien. „GIMLI!!! DARO! ". Legolas war nun schon so verzweifelt, dass er Gimli in seiner Heimatsprache anbrüllte, obwohl er wusste, dass Gimli sie gar nicht verstand. „TOGO HON DAD! ARAGORN! TOGO HON DAD! " Doch wärend Aragorn und Legolas vergeblich Gimli, von seinem unbändigem Verlangen den Stein zu berühren, abzuhalten versuchten, schritt dieser mit festen und unauhaltsamen Schritten weiter auf den Stein zu. Gerade als Aragorn seine Hand ausstreckte um Gimli zurückzuzerren war es auch schon zu spät. Als Gimli wie in Trance den Stein berührte, gab es einen lauten Knall und um Legolas herum wurde alles schwarz ...  
  
¹ Welchen Weg gehen wir? ² Beobachte den Boden! ³ Kommt! Ich habe Hunger! Halte an!!! Bring ihn zu Fall!  
  
So also das ist mein 1. Kapitel von Ynospharîm... ich hoffe das die paar elbischen Sätze nicht so ganz schlimm waren... ihr könnt sie ja einfach unten nachlesen... Na ja also... was nun... was passiert jetzt mit den Gefährten? Werden sie alle sterben? Und was hat es mit diesem seltsamen Stein auf sich? Außerdem ist die elbische Übersetzung ohne Garantie! Also... ich kann kein Elbisch und hab es deshalb mit Hilfe eines Lernkurses versucht zu übersetzten! Also es hat bestimmt eine ganz andere Bedeutung aber ihr wisst ja was es heißen soll (. Ach ja und ich hab die Sache mit den verschiedenen Mutationen gar nicht beachtet. Hoffe das ist nicht so schlimm! Hoffe auf Feedback zitter 


	2. Bruchtal

2. Kapitel  
  
Bruchtal  
  
Legolas schrie auf. Aufrecht und starr vor Schreck, saß er auf seinem Bett. Er schwitzte am ganzen Körper, sodass sein langes blondes Haar an seinem nackten Oberkörper klebte. Ein paar Schweißperlen rannen seine Wangen hinunter und liefen über seinen Rücken. Sie hinterließen nasse, salzige Spuren. Doch er nahm sie nicht wahr. Er war wie weggetreten und starrte entsetzt vor sich. Es war nur ein Traum! Ein Traum... aber er war ihm so real vorgekommen... als ob er es wirklich erlebt hätte. Im Augenblick rasten ihm tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf. Was war das für ein Stein? Was für ein Wald? Was wollten wir in diesem Wald? - Legolas konnte sich keinen Reim daraus machen. Alles war so real gewesen. Und das war es, was ihm solch eine Angst einjagte. Könnte es vielleicht einmal wirklich geschehen? Was würde passieren nachdem Gimli den Stein berührt hat? Diese und noch viel mehr erschütternde und beunruhigende Fragen gingen ihn in diesem Moment durch den Kopf.  
  
Von diesen seltsamen Träumen hatte Legolas in letzter Zeit viele gehabt. Alle waren sie anders aber doch waren sich alle im Inhalt gleich. Auch wenn es seltsam klingt; Legolas kam es so vor. Er träumte immer etwas von einer Lichtung und einem Stein... und Gimli, der in jedem seiner Träume irgendetwas Dummes anstellte. Bei diesem Gedanken entwich ihm ein leichtes Schmunzeln. Er hatte es Gimli nie gesagt, dass er des Öfteren in seinen Träumen vorkam, aber es hätte ihn sowieso nur geärgert, zu hören, dass er immer etwas falsch zu machen schien. Doch sofort als der Gedanken von Gimlis Reaktion auf seine Träume entwich, erinnerte er sich wieder an den Schrecken seines letzten Traumes. So etwas Schlimmes hatte er bis jetzt noch nie geträumt. Manches Mal kämpfte er mit Orks oder mit anderen Monstern, doch nichts schien ihm schlimmer vorzukommen wie dieser eine Traum. Und jetzt schien es ihm auch klar zu werden warum! Alle anderen hatten ein Ende. Er besiegte die Orks – manchmal auch nicht, aber dann floh er – und war dann gerettet, aber nun... was war hier das Ende? Nachdem alles schwarz wurde... was wäre dann geschehen? Legolas wusste es nicht aber wollte es eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen. Ihm schwante nichts Gutes.  
  
Legolas stand auf um sich etwas zu beruhigen. Es war noch stockfinster aber jetzt war er viel zu aufgewühlt um sich wieder zur Ruhe zu legen. Er befand sich in einem großen Raum, der festlich, mit allen möglichen Formen und Farben verziert war. Direkt gegenüber dem Bett prangte ein großes Fenster durch das man einen Teil des anliegenden Waldes und einen kleinen Bach, der sich zwischen die großen, stolzen Bäume hindurchschlängelte, beobachten konnte. Das gleichmäßige Plätschern des Wassers, aus dem halboffenen Fenster, beruhigte ihn ein wenig und ließ ihn den Schock des verwirrenden Traumes ein wenig verdrängen. Er sah sich um. Er war in einer kleinen Wohnung, die aus zwei Räumen bestand. In dem kleineren Raum stand ein großer massiver Tisch und ein gemütlicher, gepolsterter Stuhl auf dem man durch ein weiteres großes Fenster, den Hof und den Wald sehen konnte. In dem größeren Raum stand nur ein reich verziertes Bett, in dem Legolas die Nacht verbracht hatte und ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, auf denen noch einige Kleidungsstücke vom Vortag lagen. Legolas hatte gestern einfach keine Lust mehr gehabt sie in seinen großen Kleiderschrank, der neben seinem Bett stand, einzuräumen. In die Ränder des mächtigen Schrankes waren wundervolle, feine Muster und Formen hineingeschnitzt worden. Er wusste, dass die Elben immer auf Feinheiten achteten und sehr viel Wert auf feine Verzierungen legten. Deshalb waren alle Räume der Elben immer reich ausgeschmückt. Direkt neben der Tür stand eine kleine Kommode mit einem Spiegel, auf die er all seine kleinen und wichtigen Gegenstände legte, die leicht verschwinden konnten. Alles in allem war Legolas' Zimmer etwas luxuriöser als die anderen Zimmer im Haus, den als Prinz von Düsterwald wurde ihm nur das höchste geboten und jeder Wunsch von seinen Augen abgelesen. Legolas ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab und begann wieder über seinen Traum nachzudenken. Doch seine unschlüssigen Gedanken wurden durch einen kalten Windhauch, der aus dem halboffenen Fenster hereinwehte, wieder vertrieben. Legolas trug nur seine leichte Unterkleidung, sodass ein Hauch einer Gänsehaut über seine Haut kroch. Er schauderte und beschloss einen kleinen Spatziergang durch die Gänge und Flure des Hauses zu machen. Er wollte auf andere Gedanken kommen. Schnell schlüpfte Legolas in seine Hose und öffnete leise die Tür.  
  
Legolas war mit Aragorn und Gimli in Bruchtal. Dorthin waren sie zurückgekehrt nachdem der finale Ringkrieg des dritten Zeitalters zu Ende, und der Eine Ring durch Frodo vernichtet worden war. Merry, Pippin und Sam waren ins Auenland zurückgekehrt und Gandalf und Frodo mit Elrond und den anderen elbischen Ringträgern, zu den unsterblichen Landen nach Valinor gesegelt. Aragorn war nun König von Gondor und glücklich mit der Elbe Arwen verheiratet. Ihr Zuhause war Minas Tirith, die Hauptstadt Gondors, die nach dem Ringkrieg nun wieder aufgebaut und gestärkt wurde. Der weiße Baum, das Wahrzeichen Gondors, blühte wieder in voller Pracht und symbolisierte den neuen und erfolgreichen Neuanfang, der den Menschen in Mittelerde gegeben war. Die einzigen Elben die Arwen nach Minas Tirith gefolgt waren, waren ihre engsten Diener und Andolor, ein Bote der immer zwischen Minas Tirith und Bruchtal herumpendelte und die neusten Nachrichten überbrachte. Er war außerdem nach der langen Zeit, die er schon Arwen diente, ein enger Freund und Gefährte Arwens geworden, und sie schätzte ihn sehr. Bruchtal war, nachdem fast alle Elben aus Imladris über den großen Ozean nach Valinor gesegelt waren, nun ein Heim in dem alle freien Völker in Frieden miteinander wohnten. Da nur die Elben aus Bruchtal und Lothlòrien zu den unsterblichen Landen gesegelt waren, waren nun die Sindar-Elben in Düsterwald, der nach dem Ringkrieg auch Eryn Lasgalen genannt wurde, die einzigen Vertreter der Elben in Mittelerde. Die Elben und die Menschen hatten wieder ihre alten Bündnisse erneuert und auch die Feindschaft zwischen Elben und Zwergen war nun endlich begraben und sie kämpften Seite an Seite. Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn waren weiterhin sehr eng befreundet, doch nun waren sie nach Bruchtal geschickt worden, da eine Verhandlung einberufen worden war. Herr von Bruchtal war nun Aétheron aus Düsterwald. Er war der Bruder Elronds und damit sein rechtmäßiger Nachfolger. Er war bei den Bewohnern Bruchtals sehr beliebt, da er es geschafft hatte, dass alle Völker Mittelerdes zusammen und in Frieden miteinander lebten.  
  
Obwohl Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn erst gestern am Abend von ihrer langen Einreise eingetroffen waren, war Legolas nun hellwach. Er streifte durch die großen Hallen Bruchtals und schließlich aus dem großen Haupttor hinaus. Als Legolas in den Himmel blickte merkte er, dass schon langsam die Sonne aufging, doch beim genauen Hinschauen konnte er noch leicht die fernen Sterne glitzern sehen. Es war ein wunderbarer Anblick! Die ersten Strahlen der Sonne erhellten den Hof vor dem Hauptgebäude, sodass die kleinen Steine, die wie ein Mosaik auf dem Boden angelegt worden waren, in der Sonne glitzerten. Er setzte sich auf den Boden, lehnte sich an eine Säule, die den großen Balkon über dem Hauptgebäude stützte und sah dem Sonnenaufgang zu. Ganz in Gedanken versunken, vergaß er alles um sich herum, und damit auch seine seltsamen Traum, und nahm nur die Schönheit und Vollkommenheit der Natur wahr. Er ließ sich einfach von den verschiedenen Eindrücken berieseln, die auf ihn einwirkten, wie das Zwitschern der Vögel in den angrenzenden Bäumen oder das leichte Rauschen des Baches, der sich aus dem Wald hinaus durch Bruchtal schlängelte.  
  
Plötzlich klopfte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. „Ach, Legolas hier steckst du also! Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht! Warum bist du denn nicht in deinem Zimmer? Es ist Zeit für das Morgenmahl. Gimli und Aragorn sind auch schon gekommen.". Der festen Händedruck auf seiner Schulter, der Legolas aus seinen Gedanken riss, lies ihn zusammenzucken als er ihn so unvorbereitet traf. Legolas drehte sich verwundert um und sah in das Gesicht einer Elbe. Im ersten Moment kam sie ihm völlig unbekannt vor aber nach längerem Betrachten erinnerte er sich, dass es Gilodwen, die Tochter Aétherons war. Das letzte Mal als sie sich gesehen hatten, waren sie beiden noch Kinder gewesen. Sie hatten immer miteinander gespielt und waren gemeinsam durch den Wald gejagt. Gilodwen schien Legolas sofort erkannt zu haben. Ein Glück, dass er sie nicht nach ihrem Namen gefragt hatte... das wäre eine unangenehme Situation geworden. Nun bemerkte Legolas auch erst wie lange er da gesessen, nachgedacht und gedöst hatte. Die Sonne war nun schon vollständig aufgegangen und erhellte auch den letzten Winkel Bruchtals mit ihrem reinen und glänzenden Licht. Als Legolas Gilodwen so betrachtete fiel ihm auf, dass sie sehr verändert hatte. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht und umrahmten so ihr zierliches, helles Gesicht mit ihren grün-braunen Augen. Schon als Kind hatte er sich immer gewundert wie jemand so edle Augen mit dieser unergründbaren Farbe haben konnte und sie verblüfften ihn auch jetzt wieder von neuem. Normalerweise hatten alle Elben nur eine feste Augenfarbe, die man leicht bestimmen konnte, auch wenn sie sich manchmal nach ihrer Stimmung änderte, aber Gilodwens Augen waren für Legolas schon immer etwas besonderes gewesen. Sofort stand Legolas auf um Gilodwen ordnungsgemäß zu begrüßen doch bemerkte dabei, dass er ja nur seine Hose trug. Er schaute an sich herunter und bemerkte wie Gilodwens Augen seinen folgten. Als er schnell wieder aufblickte, sah er ihr fest in die Augen und sagte: „Ja, ich komme sofort, doch lass mich zuerst noch schnell in mein Zimmer gehen und meine Kleidung holen!". Er bemerkte in Gilodwens Gesicht ein belustigtes Lächeln. „Es wäre wohl nicht ganz angebracht für einen Prinzen, so an unserem ersten gemeinsamen Frühstück in Bruchtal teilzunehmen!". Gilodwens schallendes Lachen, als Antwort auf Legolas' Bemerkung, ließ auch Legolas' aufkommende Unsicherheit schnell wieder verschwinden und er musste sich zusammennehmen um nicht ebenfalls lauthals loszulachen. Als sich Gilodwen wieder beruhigt hatte sagte sie: „Nein ganz gewiss würde das keinen guten Eindruck hinterlassen."Sie grinste verschmitzt, sodass ihre weißen Zähne im Sonnenlicht blitzten. „Ja gut, ich gehe dann schon mal vor... Wir sehen uns dann!". Als sie sich gerade abwenden wollte flüsterte sie noch schnell Legolas zu: „Außerdem bist du immer noch der selbe liebe Junge, der mir von früher in Erinnerung geblieben ist." Mit diesen Worten schaute sie ihm kurz in seine tiefblauen Augen und drückte Legolas einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Ohne irgendeine Reaktion von Legolas abzuwarten wandte sie sich schnell in Richtung Speisesaal ab.  
  
Verwundert über diese liebliche Geste, aber sie nicht weiter ernst nehmend (sie waren ja nur alte Freunde aus Kindertagen) machte sich Legolas ebenfalls auf den Weg. Jedoch nicht zum Speisesaal, sondern erst einmal zu seinem Zimmer um sich richtig einzukleiden. Legolas beeilte sich, denn er wollte nicht am allerersten gemeinsamen Essen mit den anderen Gästen zu spät kommen. Auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer, das leider am anderen Ende des Gebäudes im zweiten Stock lag, kamen ihm viele Leute entgegen die sich schon auf den Weg zum Speisesaal machten. Immer wenn er an einem Menschen vorbeikam wurde er freundlich gegrüßt aber auch immer etwas seltsam angeschaut. Diese Menschen hatten wohl noch nie einen Elben mit nacktem Oberkörper gesehen! Die meisten Zwerge, denen er begegnete, konnten sich ein freches Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie mussten glauben er habe gerade die Nacht in einem anderen Zimmer verbracht und dabei sein Hemd vergessen. Doch am meisten wunderte er sich über die fassungslosen und teilweise entsetzten Blicke der wohlgekleideten Elben. Manchmal hörte er sie flüstern, ob das wirklich der Prinz von Düsterwald sei und wie er es sich denn erlauben könne so herumzulaufen. Er lächelte. In diesem Punkt waren die Menschen auf jeden Fall viel unproblematischer als die Elben.  
  
Je näher er seinem Wohnraum kam desto weniger Gästen kamen ihm entgegen. Langsam entspannte er sich und schien lockerer und unbeschwerter zu gehen. Nur noch um eine Ecke, dann war er endlich da. Es war ihm wie eine Unendlichkeit vorgekommen Aber nun hatte er es geschafft. Gerade als er sich mit Schwung um die Ecke wirbelte, stieß er mit etwas zusammen. Benommen taumelte er einen Schritt zurück aber hielt automatisch seine beiden Arme nach vorn um das, was er da auch immer getroffen hatte, vor einem unsanften Aufprall auf den Boden zu bewahren.  
  
Sie war schon viel zu spät. Die anderen warteten bestimmt schon lange und wollten beginnen. Obwohl sie sich fest vorgenommen hatte nicht zu spät zu kommen, hatte sie sich dann doch mit Gilodwen verquatscht und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sie nun doch zu spät war. Dabei hatte sie sich so beeilt sich Fertigzumachen und sie hatte kaum Zeit gefunden ihre Haare zu machen, sodass sie sie nur locker zusammengesteckt hatte. Nun lief sie schnell durch die langen endlosen Gänge zum Speisesaal. In den vielen Fluren war der Boden mit vielen Mosaiken verziert, die runde Formen und manchmal auch Bilder aus der Natur darstellten. Sie wusste, dass sich die Elben sehr eng mit der Natur verbunden fühlten und deshalb waren im gesamten Haus sehr oft Motive aus Wäldern oder Wiesen abgebildet. Die Wände waren mit pastellfarbenen Farben und Tüchern geschmückt. Alles in Bruchtal sah irgendwie etwas gastfreundlicher und edler aus, als sie es von ihrer Heimat gewöhnt war. Im Süden, ihrer Heimat Telorean in Aldrigon wurde eher auf die Nützlichkeit und Haltbarkeit der Gegenstände und Wohneinrichtung geachtet, wobei man leider sehr schnell die Verbindung zum schönen und zierlichen verlor. Das hatte sie schon immer betrübt aber das waren natürlich die Unterschiede die es bei jedem Volk gab. Als sie so durch die Gänge streifte und über ihre Heimat nachdachte die ihr nun so fern war, fiel ihr plötzlich wieder ein, dass sie doch auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal war. Na ja, eigentlich wusste sie gar nicht wo er lag. Sie war erst gestern Mittag angekommen und hatte sich nach ihrem mehrwöchigen Ritt erst mal zu ihrem Zimmer führen lassen und sich dann schnell ins Bett geworfen. Warum musste Elrond auch immer so riesige Gebäude bauen!? Da konnte man sich ja nur verlaufen! In der letzten Zeit war sowieso so viel passiert und alles so schnell. Sie war extra dem Ruf Aétherons gefolgt und aus ihrer Heimat, die so weit weg von Bruchtal gelegen war, hierhin gekommen um an der Verhandlung teilzunehmen. Sie war gespannt was es dieses Mal für Schwierigkeiten geben würde, denn der Herr von Bruchtal berief nicht sinnlos ein Treffen ein, ohne dass es irgendeine Bedrohung gab. Der Aufenthalt hier in Bruchtal war für sie etwas ganz besonderes denn sie hatte erst ein einziges Mal in ihrem Leben Elben gesehen. Sie hatte damals als Kind mit ihrem Vater eine kurze Reise nach Lothlòrien gemacht. Doch da sie zu jener Zeit noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war konnte sie sich nicht mehr sehr gut an sie erinnern. Außerdem hatte sie noch nie mit einem Elb gesprochen. Als sie dann am gestrigen Tag nach Bruchtal kam, konnte sie es gar nicht glauben als sie von zweien ihr Gepäck auf ihr Zimmer gebracht bekam. Sie waren so schön und graziös, wie sie es sich niemals gedacht hatte. Doch leider hatten sie kein einziges Mal ein Wort gesagt. Sie hätte so gerne mal ihre Stimmen gehört, doch Elben schienen nicht ganz so gesprächig zu sein wie sie es von ihrer Heimat kannte. Aber jetzt versuchte sie nur noch möglichst schnell aus diesem Irrgarten von vielen Gängen, die auch noch alle gleich aussahen, herauszufinden, um möglichst schnell zu dem großen Saal kommen, wo das Essen stattfinden sollte. Sie wollte nicht mehr als nötig durch ihr Zuspätkommen auffallen. Orientierungslos irrte sie durch die zahllosen Gänge Bruchtals mit der Hoffnung doch noch den richtigen zu finden, der sie schnell in die große Halle im untern Geschoss bringen sollte. Als sie plötzlich vor sich eine weitere Abzweigung sah, bemerkte sie, dass es ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Dieses Fenster, mit Blick auf den Hof, kannte sie doch. Oh nein! Als sie auf das Bild neben dem Fenster blickte bemerkte sie, dass sie genau hier schon einmal vorbeigekommen war. Da sie sich das schöne Bild beim letzten Mal sehr genau angeschaut hatte, erkannte sie nun die zwei Elben die Hand in Hand bei Sonnenuntergang durch den großen Wald spazierten sofort wieder. Wütend und auch etwas verzweifelt jagte sie um die Ecke, als sie urplötzlich wieder zurückgestoßen wurde. Gegen was war sie denn jetzt schon wieder gerannt? Hatte sie nicht schon genug Probleme? Nach einem Moment merkte sie, dass sie frontal mit jemandem zusammen gestoßen sein musste. Das einzige was sie jedoch erkennen konnte war etwas Großes mit langen blonden Haaren. Doch durch die Wucht des gewaltigen Stoßes verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und drohte nach hinten zu kippen aber schon wurde sie von zwei langen und kräftigen Armen am Hinfallen gehindert. Zuerst war sie etwas benommen und musste sich in die helfenden Arme ihres Gegenübers stützen, doch als sich langsam der Boden aufhörte zu drehen und der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf nachließ, wagte sie einen Blick auf den, der ihr den harten Sturz auf den marmornen Fußboden erspart hatte.  
  
Sie begann schon damit sich zu entschuldigen, doch als sie dann aufblickte blieb ihr Mund offen stehen und kein Wort wollte mehr aus ihm heraus kommen. Vor ihr stand ein Elb. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden und starrte ihn unablässig an. Waren eigentlich alle Elben so hübsch? Er hatte blondes langes Haar. Es wirkte so glatt und zart und sofort verspürte sie den Drang es zu berühren. Doch das konnte sie nicht machen. Es würde einfach unhöflich wirken. Jedoch hatte sie solche Haare noch nie zuvor gesehen. Sie waren zwar etwas zerzaust aber das störte sie nicht. Er hatte heute wahrscheinlich noch keine Zeit gehabt sie zu frisieren. Seine langen Haare fielen auf seinen bloßen Oberkörper herab. Seinen bloßen Oberkörper? Sie konnte es nicht fassen! Der erste Elb den sie an diesem Tag trifft ist halbnackt! Ihr kam es so vor als ob heute ein ziemlich merkwürdiger Tag wäre. Doch sie fand es nicht im Geringsten störend oder unbehaglich, sondern eher aufregend. Außerdem wusste sie jetzt, dass die Elben, die ihr so fremd und exotisch vorkamen, genauso aussahen wir ihre Männer in Telorean. Doch als sie weiter sein Gesicht untersuchte, erschrak sie plötzlich als sie seine Ohren entdeckte. Sie waren spitz! Jetzt erinnerte sie sich auch wieder an ihre Reise nach Lothlòrien, wo sie sich immer über die Ohren der Elben gewundert hatte. Noch immer kamen sie ihr etwas unrealistisch vor und doch auch faszinierend und einzigartig. Sie lächelte und richtete ihren Blick nun wieder nach vorn in sein Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, dass ich euch nicht wehgetan habe!". Der Elb sprach zu ihr! Doch sie konnte nicht antworten, denn sie war wie gefangen von seinen blauen Augen die sie besorgt anblickten. Sie waren nicht nur einfach blau, sie waren so azurfarben und wirkten so tiefgründig als ob sie das klare, reine Wasser des Lilvahiél, einem Fluss aus Telorean, wiederzuspiegeln schienen. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit euch?". Der Elb sprach schon wieder! Wie sanft seine Stimme klang! Nur schwer gelang es ihr sich von seinem Blick zu lösen und wollte gerade einen Schritt zurückgehen, aber da bemerkte sie, dass er sie immer noch fest in seinen Armen hielt. „Ja...ja, es geht mir gut."Sie stotterte ein wenig. „Ich war nur anfangs etwas benommen aber jetzt geht es wieder!". Als er darauf keine Reaktion zeigte und sie weiterhin zweifelnd anschaute fügte sie hinzu: „Ihr könnt mich außerdem jetzt loslassen. Ich glaube ich kann nun wieder alleine stehen!". Sofort ließ er sie los und sie strauchelte ein bisschen, denn sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie sehr der Elb sie gestützt hatte. Er stürzte ein Stück nach vorne um sie wieder einzufangen, doch sie hielt abwehrend die Hände vor sich und lehnte sich schnell an die Wand. Sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Es geht schon!", flüsterte sie. Langsam stellte sie sich nun wieder gerade hin und lächelte den Elb an. Doch er betrachtete sie nur weiterhin mit kritischem Blick.  
  
Legolas' Blick war voll Sorge. Was war wenn sie sich jetzt doch verletzt hatte? Gerade als er zu einem neuen Versuch Anlauf nahm, sie nach ihrem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen, wurde er schon unterbrochen. „Es tut mir leid! Ich bin zu schnell um die Ecke gebogen. Ich hoffe ihr hab euch nicht verletzt". Sie war verunsichert und hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Auch wenn er sich nichts anmerken ließ, auch er könnte sich wehgetan haben. „Nein, nein. Ich bin in Ordnung", erwiderte Legolas, ganz verwundert über ihre Entschuldigung. Er hatte sich zu entschuldigen! „Doch ihr seht ein wenig mitgenommen aus. Wohin hattet ihr es denn so eilig zu kommen?" „Eigentlich hatte ich vor zum Speisesaal zu gehen, wo das große gemeinsame Mahl stattfinden soll. Nur leider war ich noch nie in Bruchtal und weiß deshalb nicht so ganz genau den Weg." Ihre Unwissenheit war ihr ein wenig unangenehm, also wechselte sie schnell das Thema. „Im Übrigen wundert es mich euch noch hier zu sehen, obwohl das Essen doch jetzt beginnen sollte. Und noch nicht mal fertig angekleidet!"Sie unterdrückte ein Lächeln als der Elb langsam an sich herunterschaute. Er hatte es wohl mit der Zeit wieder vergessen. „Oh, verzeiht. Ich bin heute etwas in Gedanken." Legolas' Wangen leuchteten leicht rötlich auf, als er in ihr strahlendes Gesicht blickte. Sie hatte so ein fröhliches und mitreißendes Lächeln wie er es noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Auf ihren Wangen bildeten sich dabei kleine Grübchen, die sie sehr elegant aussehen ließen. Ihr dunkelbraunes fast gelocktes Haar war zusammen gesteckt, doch waren durch den Zusammenstoß einige Strähnen herausgerutscht, die ihr nun ins Gesicht fielen und an denen sie manchmal nervös zupfte. Sie trug ein dunkelblaues Kleid, was sich sehr gut ihrem Körper anpasste und somit ihre schöne Figur unterstrich. Ihre rehbraunen Augen leuchteten und glänzten im Licht, das durch das großes Fenster schien und Legolas schien sich gar nicht mehr von ihnen abwenden zu können.  
  
„Ja man merkt, dass ihr heute etwas in Gedanken seid."Legolas riss sich schnell von ihrem Anblick los. ‚Hatte sie etwa etwas gesagt?' Legolas versuchte möglichst schnell eine sinnvolle Antwort zustande zu bringen. Schließlich sagte er etwas verlegen: „Ich war außerdem auf dem Weg zu meinem Zimmer! Ich bin nämlich auch etwas spät dran und sollte mich vorher noch richtig ankleiden um nicht so beim Essen aufzukreuzen." Sie lächelte verschmitzt, denn sie stellte es sich gerade vor was für eine Reaktion ein halbnackter Elb bei einem solch feinen Essen hervorrufen würde. „Wenn ihr wollt könntet ihr mich noch in mein Zimmer begleiten und warten bis ich fertig angezogen bin und als Gegenleistung führe ich euch dann zum Speisesaal. Was haltet ihr davon?". „Da bleibt mir ja nichts anderes übrig", entgegnete sie mit gespielter Ausweglosigkeit. Im Übrigen fand sie es auch sehr angenehm mehr Zeit mit diesem freundlichen Elben verbringen zu können. „Gut dann aber schnell, sonst fallen wir noch mehr auf, wenn das Essen schon in vollem Gange ist."Er lächelte sie an. „Wenn ihr von hier gekommen seid", er zeigte auf den Gang in dem sie nun standen, „dann seid ihr direkt an meinem Zimmer vorbeigelaufen." Sie drehte sich um und sah in den Gang. Ja, hier war sie schon e i n i g e Male durchgelaufen.  
  
Schnell machten sie sich auf den Weg und waren nach wenigen Schritten schon angekommen. Das erste was sie bemerkte als sie eintraten war, dass noch verschiedene Kleidungstücke unachtsam auf die Stühlen geworfen worden waren. Das schien schon ein Anzeichen zu sein, dass er alleine hier wohnte. Legolas räumte schnell seine Bekleidung vom Tisch und den Stühlen, damit sie sich setzten konnte, doch sie wies ihn zurück. „Nein nein, lasst nur. Ich werde das für euch erledigen während ihr euch umzieht.". Verwundert aber doch einverstanden wandte sich Legolas um und ging in das kleinere Nebenzimmer um sich dort anzukleiden. Sofort als Legolas verschwunden war, ging sie schnellen Schrittes zu dem Spiegel, der auf der kleinen Kommode stand. Seine Worte von wegen, ‚Ihr seht etwas mitgenommen aus' hatten sie nun doch etwas beunruhigt. Aber als sie ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete, wusste sie jedoch was er damit meinte. Sie war noch immer etwas blass und aus ihrer misslungenen Hochsteckfrisur hingen einige Strähnchen heraus, die ihr kreuz und quer ins Gesicht hingen. Schnell versteckte sie sie wieder in ihrem Haarbüschel, aber als dann noch mehr Haare herauszufallen drohten, beschloss sie einfach ihre schulterlangen Haare offen zu tragen. An ihrem blassen Erscheinungsbild konnte sie nun aber auch nichts mehr ändern. Schnell suchte sie nun alle Kleidungsstücke auf dem Tisch zusammen und begann sie sorgfältig zu falten. Als sie die Hemden ausschlug, kam ihr plötzlich ein angenehmer Geruch entgegen. Der Duft erinnerte sie an einen herbstlichen, frischen Wald und sie kam nicht darum herum einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen. Lächelnd faltete sie das Hemd zusammen und legte es zu den anderen. Warum brauchte er denn eigentlich so lange? In dieser Zeit hätte sie sich schon tausendmal umgezogen! Sie streifte in seinem Zimmer umher um nach irgendeiner Beschäftigung zu suchen, als sie plötzlich auf der kleinen Kommode einen Brief entdeckte. Er war noch ungeöffnet und es stand kein Absender darauf, doch er war klar adressiert. „An Legolas Grünblatt Prinz von Düsterwald", stand in großen Lettern mit einer schwungvollen und feinen Schrift geschrieben. Sie schluckte. War das wirklich Legolas, der Prinz von Düsterwald, Thranduils Sohn, der sich gerade im Nebenzimmer umzog während sie seine Kleidung zusammenfaltete? Zu Hause in Telorean wollte sie ihn unbedingt kennen lernen, falls er sich ebenfalls zu der Zeit in Bruchtal aufhalten sollte doch sie hätte nie vermutet, dass sie ihn wirklich treffen würde. Und vor allem nicht so! Sie nahm den Brief in die Hand um ihn noch mal genau anzusehen. Hatte sie sich wirklich nicht verlesen? Sie drehte ihn in ihren Händen hin und her. Genau in diesem Moment trat Legolas ein. Sie erschrak und versuchte irgendetwas zu finden was ihr Verhalten entschuldigte. „Ähhh... Ihr habt einen Brief bekommen!". „Wirklich?". Ein Glück! Legolas schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben als sie hereingekommen waren. Eru sei Dank, dachte er jetzt nicht sie würde in seinen Sachen stöbern. Als sie Legolas so betrachtete, fiel ihr auf, dass sich Legolas irgendwie verändert hatte. Natürlich! Er hatte sich doch komplett neu angekleidet. Und zwar sehr elegant, denn er hatte sein Haar komplett neu frisiert. Als sie ihn vor einigen Minuten kennen gelernt hatte, sah seine Frisur noch etwas zerzaust aus, aber nun fielen seine langen Haare ohne, das ein Strähne falsch saß, auf seine Schultern nun bedeckten Schultern herab. Über seinen spitzen Ohren waren ein paar Strähnchen raffiniert nach hinten geflochten worden und ein Teil seines oberen Deckhaars hatte er als einen kleinen Zopf nach hinten gebunden. Er trug ein grünes Hemd, das mit feinen Stickereinen versehen war und darüber eine dünne ärmellose Weste. Doch das was ihr am ungewöhnlichsten vorkam, war, dass er ein Krönchen trug. Ein Krönchen! Sie musste sich schmerzhaft ein Lachen verkneifen. Das gab es in ihrer Heimat nicht! Dort trug niemand eine Krone. Noch nicht einmal der König. Aber sie wusste ja schon, dass hier alles etwas anders von Statten ging. Sie konnte sich dennoch ein freches Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie Legolas sah wie er seinen kleinen Haarschmuck vor dem Spiegel zurechtrückte. Auch Legolas fiel es auf, das Sie ihr Aussehen verändert hatte. Ihm gefiel es sehr, dass sie die Haare offen trug. Ihre feinen Haarsträhnen umrandeten nun völlig ihr Gesicht, und ließen es älter und reifer wirken. Es verlieh ihr so ein sehr verführerisches Aussehen. „Ihr solltet die Haare öfters offen tragen!". Es war wohl eher intuitiv, dass er das sagte, denn sie kannten sich nun erst seit ca. einer halben Stunde und es war wohl der falsche Augenblick um ihr Ratschläge zu ihrem Äußeren zu geben. Das dachte sie wohl auch, denn sie antwortete keck: „Woher wollt ihr wissen, dass ich sie nicht öfters offen trage. Woher wollt ihr überhaupt etwas von mir wissen. Wir kennen uns doch erst seit ein paar Minuten.". So plump wie es rüberkam hatte sie es eigentlich nicht gemeint und sie bereute es sofort, doch Legolas antwortete geschickt: „Das ist mir bewusst, doch fiel es mir sofort auf. Ihr seht einfach zauberhaft aus!" Damit hatte sie jetzt nicht gerechnet! „Ohh.... Äh.... Danke!". In diesem Moment wirkte sie wie ein schüchternes kleines Mädchen, als Legolas sie so anlächelte. Etwas verzweifelt suchte sie nach passenden Worten, aber dann, um eine peinliche Stille zu vermeiden sagte sie rasch. „Doch Ihr seht auch sehr hübsch aus.". Sie hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. So was sagt man doch nicht einem elbischen Prinzen mitten ins Gesicht. Doch Legolas lächelte sie nur herzlich an, als er ihre Reaktion bemerkte, und sagte: „So nun wird es aber Zeit. Wenn ihr fertig seid könnten wir ja nun los." Sie hatte es wieder total vergessen. Ach ja natürlich, das Essen! „Natürlich. Nach euch.". Legolas grinste. Er erinnerte sich nun wieder daran, dass sie den Weg nicht wusste und so schlichtweg auf ihn angewiesen war.  
  
Als sie so durch die Gänge schlenderten, ergriff sie wieder das Wort und fragte mutig: „Seid ihr wirklich Legolas, Thranduils Sohn?". Legolas sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Woher...?". „Ich habe euren Brief gesehen." „Ach ja, ich vergaß. Jetzt habe ich ihn mir noch nicht einmal angesehen. Aber das hat ja noch Zeit. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch schnell zum Speisesaal kommen.". Aber sie fragte weiter, denn sie war schrecklich neugierig und wollte mehr über ihn erfahren. „Seid ihr auch wegen Aétherons Versammlung hier, oder was führt euch nach Bruchtal?". Er sah sie verwundert an. „Oh! Seid ihr auch deswegen hier? Das hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Aber ja, ich bin wegen der Rates gekommen und bin schon sehr gespannt was es denn für so wichtige Neuigkeiten zu berichten gibt." „Warum seid ihr denn verwundert, dass ich ebenfalls zu diesem Treffen eingeladen wurde?", erwiderte sie trotzig. „Es sind immer ein paar Leute aus jedem Volk und Stamm anwesend und ich, mein Vater und noch ein paar andere aus Telorean, meinem Heimatdorf, der Hauptstadt Aldrigons, vertreten den Süden von Mittelerde. Seit die Haradrim, nach dem misslungenen Angriff auf Minas Tirith, aus ihrer Heimat Harad geflohen waren, sind wir dabei die Grenzen von Aldrigon weiter auszubreiten, um das nun fast unbewohnte Land zu unserem zu machen und, dass der gesamte Süden endlich als ein Land, als das Königreich Aldrigon, angesehen wird, wie wir es immer wollten." Legolas kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Sie kam also von so weit her! Aus dem kleinen Königreich Aldrigon. Aber wie es aussah würde es wohl noch zu einem mächtigen Königreich werden wenn die Aldriger nun das gesamte Reich im Süden einnahmen. Aber wenn Aétheron selbst die Völker aus den kleinsten Ecken Mittelerdes zu sich gerufen hatte, dann musste es ja wirklich etwas Ernstes bei seinem Rat zu bereden geben.  
  
Gerade in diesem Moment kamen sie vor den großen geschlossenen Toren des Speisesaals an. Sie blickten sich an und öffneten fast gleichzeitig die beiden großen Flügeltüren. Sofort schlug ihnen eine gewaltige Geräuschkulisse entgegen und ein leckerer Essensduft stieg ihnen in die Nase. Alle waren so beschäftigt sich zu unterhalten und die leckeren Gerichte zu verzehren, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt wurden. Der riesige Raum lenkte Legolas' gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, denn er war fast überfüllt mit Leuten verschiedenster Rasse und Abstammung. An den voll besetzten Tischen saßen viele Menschen, Hobbits, Zwerge und natürlich auch Elben. Dieser Raum war gigantisch. Obwohl Legolas schon öfters in Bruchtal gewesen war, war er immer wieder überwältigt von diesem immer anders und sehr prachtvoll geschmückten Herzstück Bruchtals.  
  
Plötzlich merkte Legolas wie sie ihre Hand in seine schloss. Er sah sie an und sie flüsterte: „Ich muss jetzt zu meinem Vater."Sie blickte in eine Ecke, wo an einem Tisch ein grimmig aussehender, riesiger Mann saß, der eisern zu ihnen hinüberstarrte. Seine Haare waren so braun wie ihre und wurden von einem ledernen Stirnband aus seinem Gesicht gehalten. Seine eisblauen Augen wirkten wie gefroren als er Legolas so anstarrte. Außerdem trug er ein feines Kettenhemd, was Legolas beim Essen nicht sehr angebracht fand. Er merkte wie sich ihre Hände wieder lösten und er blickte sie an. Sie lächelte ihn an, als sie ihm zuflüsterte: „Es hat mich sehr gefreut euch kennen zu lernen aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen." Sie wandte sich ab und wollte gehen, als Legolas fest ihren Arm ergriff und sie dadurch nah vor sich zog. Sie merkte seinen leichten und warmen Atem in ihrem Gesicht. „Bitte! Sagt mir wenigstens noch euren Namen." Sie schaute ihn an und antwortete stolz: „Ich bin Ruleila, Tochter von Gliêliras, aus Telorean im Königreich Aldrigon. Und nun lebt wohl. Ich hoffe, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen." Mit diesen Worten ging Ruleila nun und Legolas sah ihr noch lange nach bis er sich schließlich auf die Suche nach seine Freunden Gimli und Aragorn machte.  
  
Doch Ruleilas Vater, Gliêliras, war nicht der einzige der sie beobachtet hatte. An einem Tisch nicht weit vom Eingang entfernt, saß Gilodwen, die mit finsterem Blick jede Bewegung Ruleilas verfolgt hatte.  
  
Also ich hab Elrond einfach mal einen Bruder (Aétheron) gegeben obwohl er eigentlich nur einen mit Namen Elros hat aber... na ja, das ist ja die künstlerische Freiheit. 


	3. Eine Entscheidung muss gefällt werden

3.Kapitel  
  
Eine Entscheidung muss gefällt werden!  
  
Legolas streifte durch die Reihen der Tische und war noch ganz in Gedanken versunken. Ruleila! Was für ein schöner Name. Er hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gehört. Aber vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass er noch nie zuvor das Königreich Aldrigon besucht hatte. Er drehte sich noch mal um, mit der Hoffnung sie noch einmal zu sehen, doch er bemerkte nur Gilodwen, die ihm zuwinkte und ihn freundlich anlächelte. Er lächelte zurück, hielt aber immer noch Ausschau nach Ruleila, doch sie war wohl mit ihrem Vater in der Menge untergegangen. So ging er weiter, auf der Suche nach seinen Freunden Aragorn und Gimli. Als er sie endlich entdeckt hatte und auf ihren Tisch zuging, wurde er schon von viel Stimmengewirr empfangen. „Hey Legolas, warum kommst du so spät? Und wen hast du denn da eben als Begleitung angeschleppt? Ah, ich verstehe. Du hast mal wieder deinen Charme spielen lassen.". Das konnte ja nur Gimli sein! Er stieß Legolas heftig in die Seite als er sich langsam setzten wollte. Daraufhin rutschte Legolas etwas zur Seite. Er kannte Gimli nur zu gut. Wenn er einmal in guter Stimmung war, war er unberechenbar. „Nein, Gimli mein Freund. Ich vergaß einfach die Zeit denn ich konnte nicht gut schlafen! Außerdem habe ich dieses Mädchen eben erst kennen gelernt. Wir sind zusammengestoßen". Legolas redete so als wäre es das normalste der Welt jemanden durch einen Zusammenstoß kennen zu lernen. Deshalb achtete er auch nicht auf die verwunderten Blicke die sich Aragorn und Gimli daraufhin zuwarfen. Als er es sich endlich gemütlich gemacht hatte bemerkte er, dass an ihrem Tisch nicht nur Gimli und Aragorn saßen sondern noch drei andere Männer. Er erkannte Elrohir und Elladan, die Söhne Elronds, die sehr gut mit ihnen befreundet waren. Sie waren, als die Söhne des früheren Herrschers von Bruchtal, auch zu dieser Versammlung eingeladen worden. Die beiden Brüder trugen, wie bei Zwillingen üblich, dieselbe Kleidung. Ein leichtes Hemd mit dem Wappen Bruchtals. Sie berieten nämlich den schon älteren Aétheron bei den Geschäften die Bruchtal angingen, da sie nun nach Aétherons Tod die nächsten Herrscher über Bruchtal sein sollten. Es würde eine Sensation geben – Das erste Mal würden zwei Herrscher gleichzeitig über Bruchtal gebieten. Doch den anderen Elb kannte er nicht. Er hatte pechschwarzes Haar und trug eine dunkle Weste mit einem weiten, langen, Umhang. Was Legolas sofort auffiel war, dass dieser Elb viel kleiner als normale Elben war. Das war eigentlich sehr ungewöhnlich denn alle Elben in Mittelerde waren von Natur aus hochgewachsene Wesen. Doch jetzt wollte er sich erst einmal auf wichtigere Sachen konzentrieren. Er war schrecklich hungrig und deshalb begrüßte er die Anwesenden kurz mit einem höflichen „Mae govannen¹"und machte sich an seinem Essen zu schaffen. Es gab Honig aus Lòrien, Bier aus dem Auenland und natürlich genügend Lembas, wovon er sich sofort ein Stück abbrach. Da Legolas sich nicht für den Unbekannten bei Tisch zu interessieren schien, ergriff Aragorn das Wort und fragte: „Legolas, darf ich dir unseren neuen Bekannten vorstellen?". Als Legolas daraufhin fragend aufblickte fuhr Aragorn fort. „Dies ist Gildor, Limchea's Sohn aus Düsterwald. Vielleicht kennt ihr euch ja.". Legolas betrachtete den neuen Freund seiner Gefährten genauer. Nein, den hatte er wirklich noch nie in Düsterwald gesehen. Außerdem waren schwarze Haare bei Sindar-Elben sehr untypisch. Auch seine dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen ließen Legolas an der Wahrheit dieses Hinweises Zweifeln. Doch er sagte nichts. Vielleicht irrte er sich auch. Er konnte ja nicht alle Bewohner Düsterwalds kennen. Legolas' Stillschweigen ließ Aragorn weiter sprechen. „Ich habe dich ihm schon vorgestellt und er meinte, dass...". „Lass gut sein Aragorn. Du brauchst nicht alles zu wiederholen was ich gerade gesagt habe. Ich denke, dass ich auch selbst mit diesem Elb ein Gespräch führen kann." Legolas sah in eindringlich an. Dieser Elb wagt es so mit dem König von Gondor zu sprechen. Gerade als er Gildor zur Rede stellen wollte, bemerkte er Aragorns verständlichen Blick, der ihm klar machte, dass Gildor wohl öfters so reagierte und es Aragorn nichts auszumachen schien. „Ihr seit also Legolas. Thranduils Sohn und zukünftiger Herrscher Düsterwalds." Gildors Stimme war rau und kratzig, was man eigentlich bei einem Elb von dieser Größe nicht vermuten würde. Legolas vermutete, dass er nicht viel größer als Gimli sein konnte. Er lächelte. Dann hat Gimli also doch noch einen Kamerad in seiner Größe gefunden. Außerdem hatte Gildor schmale Augen und eine spitze Nase, die sein Gesicht viel kantiger aussehen ließen. Er kam Legolas irgendwie ausländisch vor. Wahrscheinlich, weil er so untypisch für einen Elb war. Elben waren eigentlich immer höflich – sie sollten es auf jeden Fall immer sein – und waren ein sehr großes Volk. Aber er konnte nicht daran zweifeln einen Elb vor sich zu haben. Die spitzen Ohren sprachen für sich. Dennoch zweifelte er daran, dass er wirklich in Düsterwald geboren sein sollte. „Ja, das ist mein Name! Mhhh... Limchea... ein sehr untypischer Name für einen Düsterwälder, nicht wahr? Kommt eure Familie von Auswärts? Vielleicht aus Fangorn oder Lòrien?" Gildor schaute Legolas etwas unsicher an und erwiderte nach einem kurzen Moment: „Nein! Auf keinen Fall. Wie kommt ihr denn darauf? Ich wurde, wie mein Vater, in Düsterwald geboren. Wir sind gebürtige Düsterwälder!" Irgendwie kam dieser neue Freund seiner Gefährten Legolas etwas seltsam vor. Doch wenn Aragorn, Gimli und selbst die Elbenprinzen Elladan und Elrohir ihn nett fanden, konnte er ja nicht so übel sein.  
  
„Also, was ist jetzt? Können wir mit dem Essen beginnen?", Gimli schien ungeduldig zu werden, da alle Leute an den Nachbartischen schon genüsslich die leckeren Gerichte verspeisten und nur sie noch nicht angefangen hatten. Doch damit sprach er Legolas direkt aus der Seele. Er hatte schon lange nichts mehr gegessen. So endete das, wenn auch kurze Gespräch von Legolas und Gildor und alle widmeten sich nun den angerichteten Köstlichkeiten, die die Tafel zu bieten hatte.  
  
Nachdem alle gesättigt waren und die Töpfe und Teller auf den Tischen größtenteils geleert waren, hörte man plötzlich einen lauten lang anhaltenden Ton. Es kam ihm vor wie der Ruf eines Elbenhorns. Legolas schreckte aus einem tiefen Gespräch mit Aragorn auf und sah in die Richtung aus der dieser schrille Ton gekommen war. Es war urplötzlich eine totale Stille eingetreten und nun wusste Legolas auch wofür dieses Geräusch beabsichtigt war. „Da kommt Aétheron!" Aragorn hatte den alten Elb als erstes entdeckt. Man merkte wie sehr er den alten Herrscher Bruchtals achtete, obwohl Aragorn selbst eigentlich über ihm stand. „Er beginnt mit seiner Rede!" Legolas blickte auf die größere freie Stelle in Mitten des Raumes und bemerkte wie sich Aétheron langsam auf das, dort befindliche, etwas erhobene, Plateau zu bewegte. Er war mit seinen 7852 Jahren nicht mehr der Jüngste, deshalb wurde er von einem anderen, stattlichen Elben gestützt. Er lehnte sich auf ein kleines Pult und seine alten Hände klammerten sich um seine Ränder. Man sah ihm sein hohes Alter an, denn sein schwarzes Haar war schon mit grauen und weißen Strähnen durchlaufen und seine Augen blickten müde umher. Seine Haut war schon mit einigen Falten versehen und einige Narben ließen große Schlachten und mutige Taten erahnen. Als Legolas ihn so musterte bemerkte er, dass Aétherons Auftreten jedoch nichts von seiner erhabenen Ausstrahlung verloren hatte. Plötzlich blickte Aétheron genau in seine Richtung. In diesem Moment begriff Legolas, dass seine Augen mehr als Müdigkeit, wie es ihm zuerst vorgekommen war, ausstrahlten – in ihnen erkannte er große Furcht und Verzweiflung. Legolas wandte sich schnell zu Aragorn. „Aragorn, siehst du seine Augen? Ich denke er wird uns bei der Verhandlung nichts Gutes zu sagen haben." „Er scheint besorgt!", Aragorn pflichte ihm bei. Er kannte Aétheron schon etwas länger und besser als Legolas und war darum auch etwas verunsichert. „Dann lass uns mal hören was er uns zu berichten hat.". Nach einer Weile fing Aétheron an zu sprechen. Augenblicklich war es wieder still in dem großen Saal und alle horchten gebannt seinen Worten.  
  
„Liebe Völker Mittelerdes. Menschen, Zwerge, Hobbits, Elben... ", er begann alle im Saal vertretenen Völker aufzuzählen, „... ich freue mich das ihr alle so zahlreich erschienen seid. Wie ich bemerkt habe herrscht in diesem Saale gute Stimmung. Und das trübt mein Gemüt, denn sie wird euch nun vergehen.". Ein leises Gemurmel kam plötzlich aus den Massen hervor. Man merkte es ihnen an das sie nun langsam beunruhigt wurden. „Ruhe bitte!" Wieder kehrte Stille ein. „Es ist eine ernste Angelegenheit, doch werde ich die Einzelheiten und unsere genaue Vorgehensweise mit einem ausgewählten Rat beraten."  
  
Diese Information war Legolas schon bekannt. Deswegen wurden sie ja nach Bruchtal geschickt um daran teilzunehmen. „Am zweiten Tag eurer Ankunft, wenn die Sonne am höchsten steht wollen wir uns vor dem Hauptgebäude treffen", Legolas kam es so vor als höre er immer noch Aétherons Stimme in seinen Ohren. Doch nun wollte er erst einmal wissen worum es eigentlich ging.  
  
„Uns in Bruchtal wurde bekannt, dass sich eine große Armee von feindlichen Elben, die Ynospharîm mit einigen Warges und vielleicht auch anderen düsteren Wesen zusammengeschlossen hat um auch das letzte wahre Elbenvolk Mittelerdes, die Sindar-Elben in Düsterwald dem Eryn Lasgalen, auszulöschen und eine neue schreckliche Macht an die Herrschaft von Mittelerde zu bringen.". Von dieser Nachricht war jeder geschockt. Sollte es erst so kurz nach dem entscheidenden Ringkrieg schon wieder eine neue Schlacht geben? Doch Legolas, Sohn des Herrschers von Düsterwald, wandte sich verzweifelt an seine Freunde. „Meine Heimat, meine Familie, mein... ", Legolas stockte der Atem. Er war erfüllt von Entsetzten und Angst aber auch von Hass und Wut. In seinen Augen blitzte es. „Ich werde mein Land und meine Heimat zu verteidigen wissen. Wir dürfen es nicht soweit kommen lassen.". Plötzlich hörte Legolas aus dem hinteren Bereich des Raumes eine leise Stimme: „Wer sind denn überhaupt diese Ynospharîm? Können sie den Düsterwäldern überhaupt etwas anhaben?" „Die Ynospharîm wurden damals wie andere auch aus dem ewigen Land Aman verbannt, doch fuhren sie nicht nach Mittelerde sondern sie segelten mit ihren silbernen Schiffen gen Norden zu den kalten Landen. Weit über der Eisbucht von Forochel liegt ihre Heimat. Man sagt sich, sie segeln nun über alle Meere Erus und versuchen die anderen Elbenvölker auf dieser Welt auszurotten. Sie wollen sich dafür rächen verraten worden zu sein." Nach einer kurzen und verständnislosen Stille hörte man wieder eine Stimme. „Sie wurden verraten? Von den Elben?"Langsam wurden im Saal mehrere Stimmen laut und es raunte durch die Menge. „Manwe verbannte sie, weil einige von ihnen sich von dem Glauben Ilùvatars abgewandt hatten und Spione Morgoths geworden waren. Doch der dunkle Feind bemerkte bald das Ynos, der Anführer ihrer Gruppe, und sein Gefolge für diese Aufgabe mehr als ungeeignet waren. Sie hatten einen schwachen Geist und prahlten vor den anderen Elben, natürlich nur vor denen die ebenfalls beschlossen hatten Morgoth zu dienen. Doch er wusste um die Schwäche der Elben und erkannte, dass es später durch einen unglücklichen Zufall sicher ans Licht kommen würde. Kurz danach wurde er wieder in den Schicksalsring gerufene und bettelte um die Aufhebung seiner Strafe. Dann kam ihm ein Einfall und er verriet sie. Doch er tat es geschickt sodass man nicht ihn damit in Zusammenhang brachte. Er wurde freigelassen, was jedoch ein großer Fehler der Valar war. Ynos und seiner Eskorte erzählte er jedoch die Elben hätten sie verraten. Und sie glaubten ihm wie sie ihm immer blind vertraut hatten. So verbannte Manwe alle Nachfahren des Ynos aus Aman und nannte sie deshalb die „Ynospharîm". Pharîm heißt in diesem Zusammenhang „verfluchtes Volk". Nun segelt das Verfluchte Volk von Ynos unaufhaltsam über Erus Meere und ist nun bei uns, in Mittelerde angekommen." Bevor noch mehr Fragen laut wurden fuhr Aétheron schnell fort: „Viel mehr kann ich euch im Moment leider noch nicht sagen, da auch meine Kenntnisse beschränkt sind, dennoch brauchen wir von jedem Volk die Unterstützung die wir bekommen können falls es zu einem Gegenschlag kommen sollte!". Damit schloss Aétheron seinen Bericht und verließ schweigend den Raum. Als die schweren Holztore hinter ihm zufielen ging sofort ein allgemeines Flüstern und Raunen durch die Menge. Als Legolas sich langsam wieder zu seinen Freunden umdrehte, erkannte er in den anderen Gesichtern genau dieselbe Ratlosigkeit und Hilflosigkeit die wohl auch ihm im Gesicht stand. Für alle war es eher ein böser Traum als Realität. Doch Gildor spiegelte genau das Gegenteil wieder was die anderen fühlten. Er sah nicht hilflos, nicht wehrlos aus sondern eher wütend. Er schnaubte wie ein wildes Tier und es sah so aus als könne er sich nicht länger zusammennehmen sondern bald explodieren. Und so kam es dann auch. Plötzlich sprang er von seinem Stuhl auf, sodass dieser nach hinten auf den Boden geschleudert wurde. Wutschnaubend und mit geballten Fäusten verließ er, ohne jemandem Beachtung zu schenken, mit riesigen schnellen Schritten den Speisesaal und die zwei großen Flügeltüren knallten hinter ihm ins Schloss. Legolas sah die anderen etwas ratlos an. Doch dann dachte er sich, dass es wohl verschiedene Arten geben kann mit schwierigen Situationen fertig zu werden, und Gildors schien dann wohl diese zu sein. Doch Legolas wusste nicht, dass es in Wirklichkeit ein ganz anderer Grund war der Gildor so außer Fassung gebracht hatte. Legolas, Aragorn und Gimli hingegen blieb nun nichts anderes übrig als auf den Mittag zu warten.  
  
Die nächsten Stunden waren für Legolas unerträglich. Einerseits war es die Neugierde auf das was die Versammlung vorhatte, um die Feinde abzuwehren, andererseits war es aber auch die Furcht um seine Heimat und seine Familie. Außerdem hatte noch nie etwas von den Ynospharîm gehört und war neugierig mehr über sie zu erfahren. Der restliche Tag verlief relativ ruhig denn die Bewohner von Bruchtal waren alle sehr still und nachdenklich geworden. Jeder grübelte jetzt für sich aus was passieren könnte. Manche blieben auch fast den ganzen Tag auf ihrem Zimmer und überlegten dort weiter. Wie auch Legolas. Gimli half Aragorn bei einigen Geschäftssachen die er noch zu erledigen hatte aber Legolas wollte nun nur noch alleine sein. Er machte sich fürchterliche Sorgen um seine Mutter und seinen Vater in Düsterwald und malte sich die schlimmsten Sachen aus die die Ynospharîm in seinem Zuhause anrichten könnten. Er nickte ab und zu an seinem kleinen Tisch ein, doch wachte er immer nach ein paar Minuten wieder auf als er sich die brennenden Wälder Düsterwalds vorstellte, die den Eingeschlossenen kein Entrinnen ermöglichen. Er streifte umher, auf der Suche nach einer Beschäftigung und fand plötzlich auf seiner Kommode den Brief den Ruleila gefunden hatte. Schnell riss er ihn auf und erkannte sofort die Handschrift seines Vaters:  
  
„Mein lieber Sohn Legolas!  
  
Wie lange Zeit bist du nun schon fort? In Minas Tirith, bei dem neuen König von Gondor oder in Bruchtal bei Elronds Söhnen und meinem alten Freund Aétheron. Doch denke auch an deinen Vater der dich jetzt seit dem Ringkrieg nicht mehr in seine Arme schließen konnte. Ich möchte dich auch aus gegebenem Anlass zu mir bitten, denn, vielleicht ist es dir schon zu Ohren gekommen, die Ynospharîm, feindliche Elben aus dem Norden, wollen Düsterwald angreifen. Wenn du kommst können wir uns zusammen einen Plan gegen diese Bande von Banditen überlegen. Wir könnten zusammen Seite an Seite für unsere Heimat kämpfen. Und würden sie nicht diesen unverschämten Elben überlassen. Ich bitte dich mich bald noch einmal zu besuchen.  
  
Dein dich liebender Vater, Thranduil"  
  
Eigentlich hatte Legolas sowieso vor gehabt, nach seinem Bruchtalaufenthalt nach Düsterwald zurückzukehren, doch die gegebenen Anlässe ließen seinen Wunsch endlich nach Hause zu seiner Familie zu kommen noch viel stärker werden. Genau! Nach der Versammlung würde er sofort nach Düsterwald reiten und endlich seinen Vater wieder sehen!  
  
Als schließlich die Sonne ihren höchsten Punkt erreicht hatte, verließ Legolas sein Zimmer und machte sich schweren Herzens auf den Weg zu der Verhandlung. Dort wollte er auch Aragorn und Gimli treffen. Ob Gildor auch eingeladen war wusste er nicht. Er war sehr gespannt und konnte es kaum erwarten den Plan Aétherons zu hören um die Ynospharîm abzuwehren. Als er den Flur betrat und Richtung Hof marschierte begegnete ihm plötzlich Gilodwen. Sie war wohl auch zu der geheimen Verhandlung geladen! Doch als er sie erblickte, bemerkte er, dass ihre Augen gerötet und feucht waren. Auch sie war sehr oft in Düsterwald gewesen und fürchtete nun um ihre Freunde und Verwandten. Auf dem Weg zu dem Hof redeten sie nicht viel miteinander, denn beide waren bedrückt und nachdenklich. Schließlich kamen sie an. Vor dem Hauptgebäude neben Elronds ehemaligen Haus, waren einige Stühle zu einem Halbkreis zusammengestellt und vor ihnen stand ein kleines Podest auf dem Aétheron stand und mit Elrohir und Elladan zusammen überlegte wer schon alles gekommen war. Die Stühle waren in drei Gruppen aufgeteilt. Links saßen die Elben Bruchtals und Düsterwalds, rechts die Menschen aus Rohan, Gondor und Aldrigon und in der Mitte war so ziemlich der Rest versammelt, wie Zwerge und Hobbits. In der ersten Reihe waren die Plätze von Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas, die als ehemalige Gefährten in der Zeit des finalen Ringkrieges einen besonderen Ehrenplatz bekamen.  
  
Legolas und Gilodwen schienen nun die einzigen zu sein die noch nicht angekommen waren. Doch als sie dann schließlich ihren Platz gefunden hatten nickte Elladan kurz Aétheron zu, das alle komplett waren und er anfangen konnte. Sofort als Legolas den Hof betreten hatte, hatte er schon Ruleila entdeckt.  
  
Sie saß etwas weiter hinten neben ihrem Vater Gliêliras und einem anderen großen, kräftigen Mann. Wahrscheinlich auch ein Aldriger, dachte Legolas bei sich, denn dieser Mann trug dieselbe Kleidung wie Ruleilas Vater und alles in rotbraunen Tönen wie es für Aldriger typisch war. Auf der linken Seite erkannte er noch Gildor der sich noch mit einem anderen Düsterwaldelb unterhielt. Er schien sich wohl wieder beruhigt zu haben. Als Legolas weiter suchend nach hinten blickte um vielleicht noch mehr bekannte Gesichter zu entdecken, wurde ihm plötzlich kräftig in die Rippen geboxt. Er drehte sich verärgert um, um in Gimlis schmunzelndes Gesicht zu blicken. „Es fängt jetzt an!"flüsterte ihm Gimli zu, der sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte als Legolas sich mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht die Seite rieb. „Das hättest du mir auch einfach so sagen können ohne mir fast die Knochen zu brechen!" Doch das schien Gimli nicht zu stören, denn er ließ einfach keine Möglichkeit aus, seinen Elbenfreund zu necken und seine, wie es schien, überschüssige Kraft an ihm auszulassen. Ein Räuspern von Aétheron ließ Legolas und Gimli aufblicken und schließlich war Totenstille eingekehrt. Aétheron räusperte sich noch einmal bevor er anfing mit seiner beruhigenden und sanften Stimme zu sprechen: „Wie wir ja jetzt schon wissen, planen die Ynospharîm einen Angriff auf Düsterwald! Wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Bruchtal, das sehr lange Zeit schon mit Düsterwald verbündet ist, ist verpflichtet etwas zu tun. Oh ja, wir sind verpflichtet unseren Freunden in der aufkommenden Not zur Seite zu stehen!" „Wir könnten ein großes Heer zusammenstellen!", eine laute Stimme kam aus der Gruppe der Menschen. Es war Éomer. „Mit Gondor und Rohan zusammen könnten wir es sicher locker mit diesen feindlichen Elben aufnehmen!" „Und doch sollten wir sie nicht unterschätzen. Wir sollten noch einen Bericht aus Düsterwald von Thranduil abwarten". „Doch sollten wir nicht zu lange warten". Nun stand Legolas auf um seine Meinung preiszugeben. „Die Boten und selbst Briefvögel sind nicht schnell genug. Auch wenn uns mein Vater eine Nachricht überbringt – in der Zwischenzeit kann alles passieren ohne das wir davon etwas mitbekommen. Wir müssen schnell handeln sonst kann noch ein Unglück passieren. Ihr sagt es ja selbst Aétheron, dass diese Ynospharîm nicht zu unterschätzen sind. Wahrscheinlich haben sie schon längst einen Angriff geplant. Wir dürfen es nicht soweit kommen lassen. Das können wir nicht zulassen!" „Was schlagt ihr vor, Prinz von Düsterwald?", Aétheron sah ihn auffordernd an. „Wir müssen ein Heer aufstellen! Wissen wir denn mit wie vielen elbischen Kriegern wir es aufnehmen müssen?" „Nein, wir wissen es nicht genau. Als Ynos' Gefolge damals aus Valinor verbannt wurden waren es knapp 50 Elben. Doch wie viele Zeitalter ist es nun schon her? Sie müssten mittlerweile ein ganzes Volk sein. Mit einem ganzen Volk kann man es nicht so einfach aufnehmen!" „Aber wir müssen etwas tun!", Legolas war verzweifelt. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen hier einfach nur zu sitzen und zu warten während vielleicht in diesem Moment seine Heimat angegriffen wird. Nun meldete sich Ruleila zu Wort. „Wir werden euch natürlich in jedem Fall unterstützen. Ganz Aldrigon ist zu euren Diensten und...". Sie wollte eigentlich noch weiter sprechen, doch plötzlich wurde sie von lautem Stimmengwirr aus dem Gebäude unterbrochen. Gerade wollte sie fortfahren als urplötzlich die beiden riesigen Flügeltore des Haupttores aufflogen und eine schmale Gestalt hereinstolperte. Hinter ihr folgten sofort zwei riesige starke Elben, die ihn versuchten aufzuhalten in diese eigentlich geheime Versammlung zu kommen, doch er war einfach zu schnell und flink sodass er ihnen immer wieder entwischte. Schließlich kam der junge Elb vor Aétherons Pult zum Stehen und kniete sich vor ihm nieder. Er atmete sehr schwer und der Schweiß lief ihm seine Wangen herunter. Es war Amiron, ein Bote aus Düsterwald. Sofort kamen die beiden Elbenwächter, hoben ihn hoch und hielten ihn an den Armen fest um ihn wieder heraus zu tragen. Keiner hatte eine geheime Versammlung zu stören! Gerade als man ihn schon zum Ausgang geschleppt wollte rief er: „Hört mich an! Es gibt wichtige Nachrichten aus Düsterwald!". Legolas schaute auf und Aétheron erwiderte sofort: „Lasst ihn! Er soll sprechen!" Die Elbenwächter verließen mürrisch den Hof und nahmen wieder ihren Platz vor dem Tor ein. Amiron war mittlerweile so außer Atem dass es ihm sehr schwer fiel überhaupt den Mund zu öffnen, doch dann holte er tief Luft und keuchte immer noch ängstlich und leise: „Die Ynospharîm! Sie waren da! Wir konnten nichts tun!" Oh nein! Legolas spürte plötzlich einen Stich in seiner Brust. Ein unaufhaltsames Gefühl der Angst und Trauer verbreitete sich in ihm. Dann schloss er verzweifelt die Augen als ob er so der Wirklichkeit entfliehen könnte. Sie waren zu spät. Es war alles zu spät!  
  
Jaja... ich weiß, das mit der Verhandlung ist alles etwas geklaut aber es hat einfach zu gut gepasst... ich hoffe du verzeihst mir... Aber Hauptsache: Ich haben das 3 Kap fertig... yeah me! Das ging irgendwie schneller als ich gedacht hätte... aber umso besser ;o) Ich hoffe man versteht das alles mit Ynos und so...mhhh... na ja Ach ja... ich habe herausgefunden, dass es den Namen Gildor schon mal in der Geschichte von Mittelerde gibt... weiß ich aber erst jetzt... also der hier hat nichts mit dem anderen zu tun So, genug des Schwafelns... Ist wirklich alles zu spät? 


End file.
